Talk:The Offspring (episode)
Contractions I removed the following information, which has been uncited for months: :It has been suggested that Data's absorption of Lal's programming back into himself after her death may account for his subsequent use of verbal contractions - in effect, he "assimilates" her ability to do so It sounds like mere fan speculation to me, but if someone can find a valid citation, please re-add it. – Cleanse 01:54, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::I just rematched the episode on BBC America, and wondered exactly that. Why cannot Data use contractions after this? (pun intended) Anybody on a first-name basis with Mr. Eehevarria? Jimw338 (talk) 22:02, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Removed Notes I removed the following note as a bit nitpick-ish (language can evolve over 300 years), but in any case it would be relevant to Lal: * The name "Lal" is explained by Picard in a supplemental log as coming from the Hindi for 'beloved'. While it is, in fact, a term of endearment, it is more appropriately translated as 'dear' or 'darling', and used when addressing males. http://www.behindthename.com/bb/arcview.php?id=40517&board=gen And the following uncited similarity: * Lal goes through much of the same evolution as does Rayna Kapec in the TOS episode . Both characters are experiencing new emotions and stimuli that lead to awkwardness and confusion. This continues until death. Lal's death, caused by her inability to cope with the emotional distress of having to leave Data and the ''Enterprise-D, is very much like the death of Rayna when forced to choose between Flint and Kirk.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 06:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) I removed the following, as it has lacked a citation for nearly a year now. If a source can be found, it can be returned: * Whoopi Goldberg successfully fought to change a line of her dialog in the scene when Guinan was teaching Lal the facts of life from "''when a man loves a woman" to "when two people are in love", thereby further reinforcing the belief that in the 24th century, a person's sexual orientation is unimportant; however, an attempt to place a same-sex couple in the background of Ten Forward was stopped at the last minute by producer David Livingston.'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:38, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I was actually wondering about that last one, because I just re-watched the episode, and I never heard Guinan say "when two people are in love". Was that also cut? RS89 (talk) 08:57, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Meaning of life I think what Data said was the meaning of life is worthy of being quoted. Something about contributing in a meaningful fashion to those around you? Holo Deck debacle When Data and Lal are going through the many thousands of possible species why is Troi passed out on the cold hard Holodeck floor? Are we to believe that they could not replicate a soft sofa for her sit on? :I'm not sure. Please keep in mind that article are intended for discussing changes to the article, and are not for general discussion of the subject. Specific questions not involving changing an article can be asked at the Reference Desk. There is also a new MA Forums site available.--31dot 00:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Starfleet motives Is it just me or is the explanations as to why Starfleet wants Lal removed from Enterprise without Data really sloppy? It feels like the writers wanted for some opposition in order to make the plot intense, but they couldn't find good reasons for that opposition, resulting in the admiral being a one-dimentional unnecessarily malicious jerk we usually see in children shows. -- 11:39, April 20, 2016 (UTC)